Brothers to the End
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: He promised himself that he'd never leave him; he was all he had left. He was his younger brother and nothing could change that, he had to protect him. My first Supernatural fanfiction so go easy on me please. :D


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing basically in this story. : (((( Makes me very sad but tis true.

A/N: Please read and review. I'll love you forever! My first Supernatural fic.

SUMMARY: He promised himself that he'd never leave him; he was all he had left. He was his younger brother and nothing could change that, he had to protect him. Not a slash just brotherly stuff.

TITLE: Brothers to the end

Closing his dad's journal, Dean sighed at the soft snoring of his younger brother in the bed opposite him. "Sammy, Sam wake up." he whispered, gently shaking his brother's shoulder. "Sam, c'mon man wake-y, wake-y." When Sam began to stir, Dean let his lips curl into a smirk and sprayed whipped cream from the fridge in his brother's hand then tickled his nose and watched. A quiet chuckle escaped his throat when Sam splattered his face with the same whipped cream Dean held in his hand.

"Oh ha, ha very funny aren't you hilarious." Sam stated, wiping his mouth with a cloth and throwing some at Dean which he dodged just about.

"I like to think so yes. Get up we've got a long drive to Wisconsin." Yawning and stretching, Sam struggled to get out of bed but just got himself tangled in the bed linen. Tumbling off the bed, he landed on the floor with a thud and struggled more to fight off the duvet.

"Dean help me I'm stuck." He shouted angrily as Dean came in and helped his little brother from the blankets. That was one thing he could count on Dean for. To be there when he needed him even if it was to untangle him from sheets. "Thanks, I was really stuck in that bugger there." Nodding, he helped up Sam and then threw the sheets onto the bed.

"No problem, ready?" Dean's voice laced with the superior feeling of a hero when he helped up Sam but he shook it off and unlocked the door to his '67' Chevrolet Impala and waited for Sam.

"I'm coming just hold on a sec." Rolling his eyes, Dean jumped down from the car and leaned back against the shining black outer of the car.

"We haven't got all day." He called, kicking a stone as he did. When Sam was ready, they boarded the car and set off for Wisconsin.

"Hey Dean, where are we going?" Sam asked, leaning his head out of the window slightly, enjoying the midday breeze.

"Wisconsin, Bobby rang before and there's been a couple of murders but I'm uh, I'm gonna check you into a motel when we get there then go." Sam's eyebrows knitted in confusion as Dean talked.

"What do you mean? You mean I'm not coming with you?" His words were intertwined with confusion and most importantly worry.

"No Sammy, no you're not coming with me. I promised myself I'd look after you and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. This thing we're battling. It's evil and dangerous I just can't take that risk Sam. I'm not gonna lose you to some demon, I promised myself that I'd protect you. Dad needs us both and when we find him I'm not going to explain to him that I let you die. I'm just not Sam." He blinked back the tears desperately, hiding them behind a forced smile and refused to lock gazes with his brother by staring out of the window.

"Dean, I can't let you take this one on your own. I'm not letting you take this one on your own." Dean finally gave in and turned, bolting their stares together. "Look…"

"No, Sam just let me do this. I can't let you come with me. I'm trying to protect you, you're my brother and… I'm not getting into a chick flick moment just..." He trailed off and parked the car outside a motel. "Wait here." Walking up to the front door the guilty feeling of rejecting Sam's help still swelled in his stomach. He couldn't lose Sam, he just couldn't.

**A/N: **Now remember, this is my first Supernatural fic. If you want me to continue I will but if you think I should leave it as a one-shot, I will also. Please tell me if I should continue in a review! :D Mrs Old Gregg.


End file.
